Many proposals have been made for pick designs to be used on stringed musical instruments, such as guitars, mandolins and banjos. Typically, the strings are actuated to cause one or more strings thereof to vibrate to produce musical tones from the instrument. Conventional picks are well known and manually used by the musician to “pluck” the strings. In chording, a single pick is rapidly, sequentially moved across all of the strings of the instrument, causing them to vibrate and each produce its own musical tone in accordance with its tension and length. With proper tuning and fingering, a musical “chord” results. Alternatively, a pick may be used with an individual string so that individual tones are produced.